Intercession
}} Hinjo tries (and fails) to talk some sense into Miko. Cast * Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ * Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ * Hinjo ◀ ▶ * Miko Miyazaki ◀ ▶ Transcript Miko is charging Belkar, katana drawn. Miko: At least I will be able to finally execute you for your crimes before I leave. Belkar: Funny. I always figured I'd be killed by a paladin. Miko leaps, ready to strike. Miko: DIE! Hinjo cuts in, parrying Miko's strike, "CLANNGGG!!" Hinjo: No. Miko: You would stand between me and this evil murderer? Hinjo: I'll stand between any two murderers I wish, thanks. Belkar: Oooo, burned! Roy approaches. Roy: Hinjo, I've— Hinjo: Stay out of this, Roy. Hinjo: We need to talk this out, not batter it into submission. Hinjo: Both of you, stand aside. Belkar: Hey, don't feel bad, Roy, I thought you were awesome. Belkar: "Treasure Type O"... heh heh heh. Roy: ... Roy: Shut up. Hinjo: Now stand down, Miko. You're under arrest. Miko: But— Miko: But the halfling is far worse than— Hinjo: He's under arrest, too. Hinjo: Belkar is an accused murderer—emphasis on "accused"—and will be put on trial for such. Hinjo: Because we have the rule of law in this city, and the rule of law says you don't get to kill people because they happen to do something wrong. Miko: Then arrest Greenhilt as well! The Order of the Stick did this, I am sure of it! Hinjo: Oh? Explain how. Miko: ... Miko: I don't know! But they tricked Lord Shojo into saying those things! Hinjo: Miko, even if Roy planned and executed an elaborate scenario where he managed to manipulate Shojo into admitting to crimes of which he was not guilty— Hinjo: —which I find highly unlikely— Hinjo: —his hands were still not the ones on the sword that sliced through my uncle. Hinjo: Yours? Hinjo: Were. Hinjo: To my knowledge, Roy hasn't actually done anything wrong other than breaking an oath he never made. Hinjo: And maybe enjoying the beating he just gave you a little more than is entirely healthy. Miko: But... he was in league with Shojo! There were working together to... to... Hinjo: I thought you just said Roy tricked Shojo? Miko: He did! Hinjo: Listen, Miko. I heard the same things you did, and I managed to restrain myself from executing my liege. Hinjo: Isn't it worth considering that maybe you made a bad judgement call here? Hinjo: It happens. They wouldn't have an Atonement spell if it didn't need to be used once in a while. Hinjo: Now come on, Miko. Let me worry about Roy now. Hinjo: It's over. Give me your katana. Miko: I'm so... confused... Hinjo: You'll have time to pray to the gods for guidance. Miko is about to hand over her katana... ...but instead slashes Hinjo with it, "SLASH!" Miko: NO! Miko: I will not submit to your tainted courts! Hinjo: AAAA! Miko attacks Hinjo again, "slash! slash! slash!" Miko: The gods have a plan for me, I know it! I am special, the most powerful paladin in the Sapphire Guard! Miko: They wouldn't do this to ME without a reason, I just need to figure out what it is!! Hinjo parries Miko's next attack, "KLATANG!" Hinjo: Geez, are you even listening to yourself, anymore? You've lost it, Miko! Hinjo: Stop this and come along quietly, and perhaps the gods will forgive you some day. Miko: Step aside, Hinjo! Allow me to pursue the holy plan the gods have for me. Hinjo: I'm pretty sure their plan involves a 10 x 10 windowless cell with a bucket for a toilet. Miko: You may be the second most powerful paladin in the Guard, Hinjo, but you know you are still no match for me in battle. Miko: Do not force me to kill you! Hinjo: Why not? At least I won't have to listen to this garbage you call logic. Miko: As you wish, then. Miko: We duel in silence! Miko does another leaping slash, which is parried by Hinjo, "clang!" Hinjo swings his katana at Miko, but she avoids it, "wooosh!", and pins his katana to the ground, "clitch!" Miko stabs Hinjo in his midsection with a "shuuurk!" Miko attacks the falling Hinjo, "slash! clang! slash! ...Then attacks a second time, "slash! slash! slash!" ...Then a third, "SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!" Roy (off-panel): Oh, screw this! Roy cuts in and bashes Miko with Greenhilt, '''POW!', sending her flying.'' Miko bounces off the wall, "THUD!" Miko is heard hitting the ground off-panel, "WHUMPH!" Roy: Oh, I'm sorry... is NOW a good time for battering things into submission? Roy: I just want to be clear on the rules here, since I'm just a big dumb fighter. Belkar stands next to the fallen Miko... ...then kicks her in the head, "thunk." Trivia * This strip probably sets some sort of record for its number of sound effects. External Links * 409}} View The Comic * 33708}} View the discussion thread Category:Miko's Fall Category:Uses Lay On Hands